Blue Skies
by BrightDarkness-2013
Summary: This is just a story about the life of a high elf and such that got created out of boredom. Warning of character death and violence as usual from my stories.


"Yeah, sure." I replied simply.

I had done worse things for this daedra spirit thing. Many of which involving killing innocence. So killing a servant who had outlived their purpose was easy enough. I took the quickest path to Dawnstar and found the man.

"Hey. How ya doing?" I asked as I approached him.

"Well… I'm a little concerned. Master hasn't spoken to me in a long time. What if I am no longer needed? What will I do with my life?"

"Have you tried going to the shrine?" I asked seemingly concerned.

"Well no."

"You never know what will work. Go and ask. Bring an offering. See what happens." I started off.

"Wait."

"Hm?"

"Why are you here?" He hid his suspicion well but not well enough. I caught it.

"I have someone to kill here. I was going to ask you if you saw some female merchant go through here recently but you seem to have your own problem. You don't need mine."

He seemed to relax. "I haven't. Sorry. Maybe you're looking in the wrong place?"

"Or maybe the bitch was is Ivarstead and the asshole lied to me." I huffed. "Looks like I'm back to square one."

He smiled. "Either he was one heck of a lier or you're losing your touch."

"I am not. I've been tracking her for days and I'm tired, ok?"

"Yeah sure." He turned and headed in the general direction of the shrine.

"Hey! I am Not losing my touch!" I called after him and he just laughed. I waited until he was out of sight within the trees. "Step one complete."

I stalked him back to the shrine. I watched him kneel and cut his hand, using his own blood as an offering as I took aim with my bow.

"Lights out." I let the arrow fly.

I stood when he dropped without even the chance to cry out.

"Done."

I approached the shrine myself and the dark portal appeared in front of me. "Well done, mortal."

"Thank you for the praise, but could you give me something more interesting to do?"

He took a moment, considering the request. "Go find the book of the Star and use it to find out where Noc, a former follower of mine, hid my razor."

"Yes sir." I spoke casually as I turned away and started my search.

The book was easy enough to find but it was written in falmer so I was forced to go to and sneak into the dwarven museum as Calcelmo called it, to me it looked like junk, and find his room deep within it. It had a nice view that was for sure. Wish I could live in a high place with a nice view of everything. I then found his falmer letter translations and used his paper and charcoal to get a rubbing of it since I didn't have time to writing it all down. I even grabbed a dwarven cube which I sold for a pretty penny later in the Ragged Flagon as I was deciphering a mess of symbols. I didn't count that as 'stealing' since it technically wasn't his and it was found for study and I'm sure the thieves guild would love to 'study' it. It was a loophole but it wasn't like I used it often. I was off my stealing addiction so it shouldn't be a problem anymore. Many, many hours later and I had what I needed and set off it retrieve the razor. Many rekilled spirits later and I was bringing the razor to the shrine.

"Well done. I must say it was very interesting to watch."

"Yeah, yeah, take your razor." I set it on the alter. "Call me if you need me. I'm going to go sleep." I turned away.

"Aaron, wait."

"Yeah?"

"There is something that I would like to bring up."

"Is it my attitude? Or are you just wanting to talk again like those other times?"

"Neither."

"What? I was sure it was my attitude. Are you sure?"

He laughed. "You are very amusing."

"Well that's good. Otherwise I'd have the same problem as Jack." My eyes flicked to the spot where the dead body had been. "So how important is this matter?" I shifted my weight.

I got my answer when he stepped out of the dark portal. I took a step back. His form was masked by an odd darkness.

"Very."

I bit my lip. He held out his hand.

"Come with me."

"I can fix my attitude! Whatever I did I'm sorry! I'll do anything you want! I'm not ready to be caged yet!" I backed up.

"Aaron." He spoke alarmingly soft. "I am not here to harvest your soul. I want you to come with me to my world."

"Will I be able to come back? If not I beg you to let me stay. I'll do anything."

He grew quiet for a minute. He then withdrew back into the portal. "I expect the next time I bring this up you will come with me."

The portal vanished and without any further delay I returned home. The house was quiet. I gratefully settled into bed. Balimund lay next to me.

"Steal anything?" He asked.

"No."

He smiled. "I guess my lessons are working, Love."

"Doesn't mean I didn't think about it."

"The point is you resisted." He brushed a few strands of hair out of my eyes. I yawned in response and he chuckled. "Sleep well, my love." He pulled me close.

I cuddled up to him and fell asleep to the steady beating of his heart. I woke gently to warm sunlight caressing my face. I rubbed at my eyes with a yawn as I pushed myself up.

"Balimund?" I spoke softly as I noticed that I was alone.

I stretched and more yawns escaped me. The door opened.

"Well good morning. I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

"What time is it?"

"Noon."

"W... what?

He smirked. "You look surprised."

"I Never sleep in though."

"You seemed pretty tired last night. It doesn't surprise me at all. So would you like a late breakfast or lunch?"

I sighed.

* * *

I was a little uneasy. He wasn't acting the same. He had Me leading first of all. Second he was acting nice to me. Was I his shield or what? I got my answer when we entered the next room. Yes. I was. I fell. I felt sick. Weak. Tired. I could only watch the battle with the archer play out. Our target was taken care of and the staff we were in search of was obtained. I didn't feel very at ease though. He approached me. I could see it in his eyes. He was going to kill me.

"How does it feel? To be able to do nothing? Not able to even speak when you know what's going to happen? When your so called partner betrays you and the one we call Master?" He raised his blade. "Good bye, Aaron."

He swung and I blacked out.

* * *

"Aaron!"

Who…?

"Aaron, just hang on!"

Hang on?... Everything… hurts… The scene blurred and faded. I woke to find that my chest and shoulder ached painfully. I groaned and brought a hand to my chest to find that it was covered in an almost rough fabric. Thick bandages. I withdrew my hand. I examined my surroundings. I had not clue where I was. It was so dark… I more heard than saw a door open.

"Aaron?"

Oh shit. Was he going to harvest my soul now?

"...Master? Where are we? Is it time? Have I outlived my purpose?" Damn my voice sounded weak.

"No, Aaron."

Master sat on the edge of the bed… Wait… Why was I in a bed? Where exactly was I?

"What… happened?"

"Zeleo betrayed us."

"Huh?" I took a moment. "Oh… Right… So… Where are we?"

"My world."

Even I could tell that I had paled a shade or two. I remembered Jack. I remembered Zeleo swinging his sword. The poison in my veins.

"Am I dead?"

"No. You are still very much alive. Now you need to rest. He cut you deep."

I took a moment. "How am I Not dead?"  
"Don't speak. Just sleep."

"I can't."

"Do not fight me on this.

"I'm not trying to. It hurts… I need a distraction or something."

He sighed.

* * *

The days passed quickly. At least to me. Then again it was always dark. Master was kind to me during the time that I was there. Well I was still here, but I was feeling much better. I stretched.

"Good morning. Would you like anything specific for breakfast?"

"No thank you. I am fine now, Master. I am ready to carry out your will again."

"You are staying here."

"What? But I'm ok-"

"You misunderstand. You are not going to leave. You are going to be living here from now on."

"But Master-"

"You need not call me that anymore. Call me Aurokye, my Queen." He took my hand.

"Q- Queen?"

My eyes darted down to where I felt a ring slid on where my wedding ring had been. Where was my wedding ring? The ring that slid on was made of no substance that I had ever seen before. Black, almost looking like a liquid, almost wispy. Like the molecules were moving at a quick pace though it didn't feel warm. The swirls of what looked similar to silver lined the ring.

"Wh- whats-"

"Hush." His hand brushed my cheek. Just barely touching at all. "I have chosen you to be my Queen and that is all you need to know."

"M- my wedding ring… What happened to it?"

"Oh you won't be needing that anymore. You won't be needing anything to do with mortals ever again. Now just wait here."

I sat alone in the darkness for what felt like hours but I didn't dare move. As far as I knew there was nothing below where I was. This was a daedra lair after all so anything was possible. Especially in this darkness. Finally the door opened and Aurokye sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"Here. Drink."

The cool metal cup was pressed lightly to my lips. I obeyed and drank the odd tasting liquid. He set it to the side once it was drained. I fell back onto the pillows after a minute. My eyelids felt heavy and I felt rather strange.

"I feel weird." I spoke slowly.

"Just relax and sleep, my Queen. You will feel better when you wake."

Taking him for his word I let my eyes close.

* * *

It had been weeks and Aaron still hadn't returned home. Having the guards in several areas search for a missing person seemed to be of no help at all until they brought in a man by the name of Zeleo to the prison.

"Oh, so you're the one who married that elf, huh?" The man sneered.

"You're the 'friend' that he went to help?" I asked with disbelief.

"Yeah. Surprised?"

"Where is he?" My gaze darkened.

"How should I know? Oh wait." He smirked. "He's probably decaying on the hard stone floor of the Vajali temple." He twirled a ring in between his fingers in a cocky manner.

"What?!"

"He served his purpose. Got me through to my prize very nicely. Great shield really. Took a poisoned arrow for me. Too bad he didn't die from that. I had to finish him off myself."

"You did what?!" I took a hold of his shirt through the bars.

"What are you gonna do? Kill me?" He sneered.

Oh how I wanted to hit him. I snatched the ring before retreating.

"You heard him. We're going to the temple. And you, Zeleo, are not going to be getting out for a very long time."

"Heh. We'll see about that."

I had to go with the guard to the temple. I had to search myself. The place was pretty much cleared out of all threats and traps, thankfully. However, there was lots of blood and no Aaron. No bones of any high elves. No bodies besides that of an orc. After a thorough search of the area and the area around it we still came up empty handed. Aaron… He had to be still alive. He just had to be.

Day by day I just waited for Aaron to just walk through the door, approach the forge, tired, maybe a little beat up, but fine. Apologizing about being gone for so long. Insisting that he was fine and I'd press knowing full well that he wasn't. Then maybe he'd burst into tears and cling to me, wanting to be held as he told the story about how a friend he trusted had betrayed him. Then I'd get him to bed and get him something simple to eat knowing that he wouldn't want anything fancy that night or morning. Then I'd hold him as he fell asleep. Wasting the rest of that day holding him, not wanting to let him go ever again. But he never came.

* * *

I was finally realizing that there was no escape for me. I was stuck here. Not that it was so bad. He treated me well. Fed. Bathed. Sheltered. Honestly he was at my beck and call. If I even slightly hinted that I wanted something he got it without question. He gave me kisses and touched me softly when he could which was way more than I had liked. I had pulled away and turned away. By now however I was welcoming the affection. One thing I had noticed was that I had no problem seeing in the darkness anymore. I felt slightly safer now that I could. I tended to stay awake for as long as I could at times just as some pathetic effort to get some sense of time. I yawned. I let him guide my head to his chest since resisting never went well anyway. He played with my dark locks as he held me.

"Rest now." He cooed softly.

"Why me?"

"Do not ask such silly questions."

"Why choose me? A follower? A mortal? Someone below you?"

"No no no. Not below me. You are my equal now."

"But, why me?" I pressed. "You could have chosen-"

"Hush. I chose you for many reasons. Beauty. Loyalty. Smarts. Now be satisfied and sleep."

I obeyed.

* * *

I melted into his touches as he massaged me.

"You really like this, don't you?" Aurokye smiled.

"Mmhm." I nodded and buried my face into the pillow. "Go lower."

I practically felt the amused cock of the eyebrow as he went lower on my back.

I hummed in satisfaction. A little later I stretched out as he laid next to me.

"Feel better?" He asked and I nodded.

"You should give me massages more often."

"As you wish." Aurokye ran his hand along my side.

I pushed it away. "Don't do that." He didn't cease his advances. "Auro, don't." I practically hissed.

He straddled me. His hands moved along my body.

"Auro, please. I don't want this." I pleaded.

The touches stopped much to my relief but he was so uncomfortably close. The slight smile he wore was cocky, triumphant, confident. I gave an uneasy, nervous smile back. "But I do."

He touched his lips to mine. It was soft. Careful of his own strength and my fragility compared to him. He started working his hands around my body once again.

* * *

I woke slowly. I looked around sleepily as I sat up. Empty. I slipped out of the bed. The door opened and Aurokye was at my side.

"Good morning, my lovely Queen. How did you sleep?"

Well he was cheerful today. Good thing too. He scared me when he wasn't.

"Fine… I was just planning on a shower."

"How about I run you a nice warm bath? Then I'll make you breakfast. Hm?"

Yep. Definitely in a good mood today. "Alright."

So I soaked as Aurokye went about his business. When I was done and out I sat on the edge of the freshly made bed. I waited since I really didn't want to ruin the cheerful mood he was in by wandering.

* * *

I vomited. Geez… Third day in a row. Aurokye rubbed my back and held my hair out of the way. Boy it had been a real shock to find out I was pregnant. That I could Get pregnant. Then again I shouldn't have been so surprised. He was a daedra and daedra I supposed could do whatever they wanted.

"This phase will pass." He reassured me and I just nodded to show him that I understood.

Time passed quickly since all it seemed that I was aloud to do now was sleep, eat, and a whole lot of nothing. It was actually kind of sad. I mean things were crazy here and boring at the same time. I whined about being bored occasionally. Sure it was a risk but it would be much more entertaining to see him slightly upset at my whining. However he just sat with me and asked if there was anything I was curious about. Whether it be other daedras or the creation of a legendary blade he answered as best he could. Much later I gave birth to a little daedric baby. A male. Sure I had to be cut open but I still technically bore a child. Pretty freaky if you ask me. Kid grew fast too. Aurokye got me pregnant again just as soon as I wasn't sore from the 'birth.' That was when I asked what was probably evident. Whether I was just his sex toy. HIs reproduction tool. Then him acting surprised gave me a stern talking to like I was a child. I didn't really read very much into it but it went something like how I his 'Queen' was very important and it was offensive to myself to call myself such since I was the apparent key to daedric rule now. How only one could be chosen and I was to respected and worshiped blah blah blah. What I pieced together was that if he had many kids he'd have more man or daedric power on his side thus letting him be a theoretical ruler of the other major daedras or whatever. Plus if I was to be 'respected' then he wasn't doing a very good job of it. So all it all he wanted more power like everyone else did.

As soon as I finally gave birth to the male twins and was on a third pregnancy (lucky me...)things got complicated. Aurokye wasn't there when I woke that morning or at least I thought it was morning. It was always dark so I had no clue what time it was ever. Aurokye seemed to have a good grasp on the time thankfully. Jay as I had called him as a nickname was at my side that morning. Why daedra insisted on having complicated names was beyond me. I vomited.

"Wh- where's your father?" I coughed.

"He is taking care of an apparent problem." The now late teen looking daedra answered.

"Figures… I hate this." I muttered bitterly.

"You are not happy, mother?"

"All this vomiting I swear is going to kill me." I sighed.

"Give it time and it will stop."

"I know, but that doesn't make it enjoyable."

* * *

As it turned out the problem was far more dangerous than I thought. Jay had done what he could to stall the threat and here I was rushing through the halls and away from the danger.

"Where have you gone, my haf Xiaah?" Came the taunting call.

Ok sure being stuck with a daedra sucked but I'd take Aurokye any day over this freak.

He was getting closer. Auro where are you when I need you? I opened a door to a room I had never been allowed near. My guess was there was something dangerous inside. Something that I could possible use now, but I was wrong. I was blinded for a moment. I quickly entered and shut the door and without a thought I rushed toward the light.

I fell. This place was familiar… It was… my world. The world of us mortals. I felt hope rise in my chest. But it was quickly drown out. I felt uncomfortably warm despite it being night. I took a quick look around. There had to be temple around somewhere. One that would take me in. I mean I had nothing but the clothes on my back now. Markarth was close by. I frowned. Dibella… Was that my only option here? It seemed so. Hopefully they would have some mercy. I slowly made my way to the city. It was dark with few people wandering around. I practically felt like I was dying my the time I got there. I crawled up the last flight of steps. The rising sun was no help to me. I felt like I was overheating or something. I knocked weakly on the large doors. I waited and the door opened after what was too long for my tastes. I was panting now.

"What do-..." The woman seemed shocked not that I blamed her. "Mother!" She called into the temple.

* * *

I lay on a bed in a dark room. They had really went out of their way to make the room dark by the order of the so called mother. Even had a curtain draped over the doorway on the outside to keep any stray light out. I felt thoroughly sick. Those of the temple were talking outside of the room. About me. About my pregnancy. Though I didn't bother trying to listen in. I was too focused on how horrid I felt. Then the mother entered with a couple others. One of which was the one that opened the door for me.

"How long have you been exposed to light?" The old woman asked.

"Thirty minutes or more..."

Her gaze darkened somewhat. "Quick. Send for a healer from Kynareth."

"Yes." One of the two exited.

"And you. Believe it or not those of the Mara temple have dealt with a similar situation in the distant past. We need that knowledge now."

The other girl nodded and was out. The older woman spared me on last glance before leaving. I writhed in discomfort and what seemed to be a dull but growing pain. I forced down what I was given to eat and drink as three long days passed. As it seemed word spread quickly of the situation. However when questioned those of the Dibella temple denied the rumors and as usual denied entry. The healers came, but they weren't the only ones. Several daedric worshiper groups showed up and had forced entry, but those of the temple had prevented them from entering the room. Mostly talk of it being an apparent risk. Then came a group from who knew where who wanted the spawn as they called it killed. As expected the groups fought like cats and dogs. They were kept out by the daedric followers believing that it was a risk to the child and I to enter.

"Here. Take this."

I drank what the woman gave me.

"Good. That should make you feel better."

"Move!"

My eyes opened and I instantly became aware.

"Let me through!"

"We have way too many here already! You are not allowed here! Leave now!"

"I am not just about-"

"B-Balimund…"

Maramal, the very man who had bound us together watched me though I didn't care. Balimund had been… He was… He said… If I needed him…

"Balimund…"

"Just relax." The healer from Kynareth spoke softly though the chaos outside threatened to drown her out.

"Balimund! I need you!" I called and all sound stopped.

The ones who wanted to kill the thing inside me went silent, the Dibella worshipers went silent, the daedric followers went silent, the healers already silent presence almost vanished, Maramal continue to watch the scene. Balimund went silent… Then the door opened and I flinched at the force. The next thing I knew he was at my side.

"Aaron."

"I need you. I need you." I repeated over and over again.

"It's ok. I'm here. I'm here." He pulled me close. "I've got you."

"Help me." I whimpered. "Please. Take me home."

"That's what I'm here to do, hon."

"I believe that's our job." The one who seemed to be the self proclaimed leader of the now large group of daedric followers spoke up. "We will get you home."

"No. My home is Riften." I attempted to get closer to Balimund.

"Ha!" One of the ones who wanted to kill the spawn sneered.

"You are mistaken. The light is poisoning you. You Must return. We will take you to the great altar where you will be reclaimed by the one-"

"No! I didn't go through all the trouble of escaping to go back!"

"Queen-"

"Don't call me that! I don't want this! I want to go home! I want to get away from this!"

"You must calm down. The child-" They took a step forward.

"Stay away! Get back!" They jumped back as an ice spike emerged from the ground. Just narrowly evading. "Go away!" Frost crawled along the walls. I was losing it. Even I could tell. "Save me. Help me. Save me. Save me. Save me. Save me." I whimpered.

I drew in ragged breaths. Balimund embraced me once again. "Aaron, calm down. Just calm down. It's ok. You're ok now. I won't let them do anything to you Just calm down. I can't take you home if you don't calm down." He cooed.

"Save me."

"Hush."

"Save me."

"Calm down."

The ice stopped. I broke down. Balimund just tightened his hold.

"Shhh."

"Zeleo betrayed me! He used me as a sacrifice to get a staff! A shield!" I sobbed. "What did I do?! I was a good friend, wasn't I?! I helped him when he needed it and he just-"

"Shhh. I've got you now. You're safe. We'll get rid of that thing, get you home and everything will be alright." He pet my hair.

"Don't you dare do a thing to that child." The daedric follower hissed and the ones who wanted the opposite seemed amused.

"It seems that your 'Queen' has chosen another path. The path of righteousness. Zach, bring the poison."

"No!"

The two groups fought much to the Dibella worshipers dismay. They fought. I cried. Balimund held me.

"Save me. Save me. Save me."

The fight ended with the daedric followers either fleeing or dying much to my relief.

"Aaron, was it?" One of the winning group spoke.

I tried to stop my tears. Balimund rubbed my shoulder. "Shhh… Will that get rid of it?" Balimund spoke softly as if not to startle me.

"Yes."

"Will it kill Aaron?"

"Kill, no. Sick? For a couple days or so."

"Hm… Aaron, try and calm down." I took a minute. "That's right. Now you need to drink this, ok?" I nodded and shakily took what Zack gave to me. I drank it. "Good. You'll be ok now."

"Try and keep him in bed. Lots of fluids."

Balimund nodded to show that he understood.

"I- I want to go h- home." I hiccuped.

"I'll get you there." He promised.

The way back was horrid, but at least I was doing better when I got there. I leaned into him as he held me that night in out bed. The bed that I hadn't seen in a very long time.

* * *

"Mother! Mother!" Came the worried calls.

"Mother, where are you?!"

"Aaron!"

"Mother!"

"Aaron! Aaron, answer me!"

"Please come out mother!"

* * *

I woke to find that he was still holding me.

"How do you feel?"

"... Sick."

"Still?"

"Not because of the poison. My wedding ring-"

"Don't worry. I got it back from that asshole that almost killed you before we went to that temple."

"Y-... You went there… for me?" I asked and he nodded.

"This was all that we recovered." He spoke pulling the ring from his pocket. "Good thing you left your good armor and items here because it looks like the light stuff isn't with you anymore."

"I don't care about that…"

"I didn't think that you would after all that's happened."

"... Balimund?"

"Yes?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

"What do you need? Just ask."

"Could you take this off?" I showed him my hand.

He eyed the dark swirling ring. I looked away and he pulled it off.

"I don't want to see that ever again."

"Why don't we get you out of that strange outfit too while we're at it?"

He walked to the dresser and pulled out a simple shirt and pants. I eagerly got out of the dark fabric and into what I called my home clothes. He left with the foreign items and came back empty handed.

"Give me your hand." I did so and he slipped the wedding ring back on.

I examined my hand and smiled.

"Feeling better now?"

"...Yeah."

"That's good to hear. So is there anything you need right now?"

"... Could you sit here with me for a little bit longer before you go out to the forge?"

"Of course." He held an almost sad smile.

* * *

I sat by the forge with Balimund working on my right. My book in hand. It was nice to have things back to a state of normalcy. It was actually kind of nice to take a break from ruin raiding and not to mention doing tasks for a psycho daedra.

"The Djose Temple?"

"Yeah. It was found but the party sent to investigate it never returned."

The two passed us without a glance. I lowered my book.

"Djose, huh?" I said more to myself and the clanging stopped.

"... Aaron?"

"Hm?"

"We need to talk."

"'bout what?"

Balimund walked inside the house, wiping his hands off on his apron. I followed him. He sat on the arm of the couch. He took a moment.

"... I don't want you traveling and raiding ruins anymore." He seemed worried with how I would react.

"Huh? Why not?"

"I can't go through it again. Wondering whether or not you'll come back this time. Knowing that if you ever got in trouble I'd never know and I wouldn't be able to save you. Please. Just stay here. Stay home. I promise that I'll take care of you here."

"But I need to do something. Something to make money-"

"I can handle expenses. We are making more than enough right now. Just trust me to take care of you. I can't lose you again. Please… Just stay home. Stay with me."

"... Ok." I responded after a minute. Though I didn't feel one-hundred percent on doing nothing to help with finances I'd stay if he needed me to.

"You… You're going to stay?"

"Well I am married. So I might as well start acting like it." I flashed him a smile but lost it as I headed back outside.

A few days later and he brought up something else.

"Aaron?... Are you happy?"

"Yes. Why?" I gave him a perplexed look.

"You don't seem happy."

"I'm fine. I just need to get used to this lifestyle is all. Once I find something to do with my time everything with fall into place again." I reassured.

He hummed. "Why don't we start you up a little shop?"

"Huh?"

"That should keep you busy and all that extra stuff from your adventures that you say you want to get rid of could easily be sold."

* * *

I looked up from my book. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"Ok. Why are you massaging my foot?"

"Why do you question me when I do nice things for you?"

"Because I wonder just what you did that I'm going to be mad about later. No one is naturally this nice to me."

"Then I guess I'm the odd one in your life. Now rollover and I'll do your back too."

"But I'm not done."

"You are now. Put the book down and roll over or I'll tickle you until you do."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I have your foot right here. Just try me."

"Ok fine." I did as he asked.

* * *

I melted into the familiar touches.

"B- Balimund. Ah~ We - we can't."

"And why can't I touch the one I married?"

"Stop. Please. What if I can still get pregnant?"

"Then we'll have a beautiful child if they look anything like you and we'll raise them together."

"Why would you want to after I cheated-"

"Relax. What were you supposed to do up against one of those things?"

"Beg. Fight. Beg some more maybe."

"There was nothing you could do. Now I want you to say it."

"Balimund-"

"Say it."

"It." I smirked.

"Psh. You know what I mean."

"There was nothing I could do."

"Good. You're safe now. Now say that."

"I'm safe now."

"Your handsome, sexy spouse will take care of you."

I smiled at that. "My Handsome, Sexy spouse with take good care of me."

"There. Feel better now?" He smiled broadly.

I smiled.

* * *

"I can't believe we were asked to find the Queen."

"Now we know what one marked the Queen as Queen."

"Quit jabbering. We have a limited amount of time. The Queen spoke of Riften."

* * *

"Just stay here and relax. I'll be back in a bit." Balimund pet my hair.

"Come back soon." I replied and he placed a kiss on my head before leaving.

I settled back and let myself drift. I almost didn't hear the door opening later. Balimund. I smiled in my half asleep doze. The approach to me was slow and quiet. I swore if he tried to scare me he was going to get it.

* * *

I… could hear voices.

"Do not be alarmed. The Queen is merely asleep."

"That had better be the case or I personally will hunt all of you down and slaughter you."

"... Auro?" My voice could scarcely be heard by my own ears.

"Aaron? My Queen?"

I stiffly pushed myself up. My arm ached and my shoulder burned. There was a pain shooting down my neck. Ow… What hit me? I could feel eyes on me. I scanned the area. The alter… Aurokye's alter… Fuck...

"Have you been harmed, so muja?"

I narrowed my eyes at the daedric followers. Some of which I had known personally. Those assholes.

"Did they hurt you?" The daedra's voice was low and threatening.

"I- if we did we didn't mean to." Ryan offered.

I got off the stone. Silently cursing that this altar was so close to Riften. I could have escaped if it had been. I called a blade into my left hand since my right was throbbing painfully. I could handle escaping later. I was going to kill them.

"I don't know why you thought that was a good idea, Ryan. You should know by now that I don't take to kindly to those who betray me."

I wouldn't be able to kill them head on.

"I didn-"

"Shut up. I don't appreciate what you did nor do I appreciate your existence. You will die here. All of you."

"Aaron, please-"

"Burn away."

I lifted my aching arm and let flames shoot. The scream from Anna as the flames caught her clothes was pleasing to hear. Next when they advanced I'd have to coat the ground in ice and then- I felt a hand on my shoulder. What? How did one of them get behind me? Act quick. Move. I turned to drive the summoned blade into the threat. They caught my wrist. My blade vanished. Aurokye… Shit. I tried to pull away.

"Calm down, my Queen."

"Let go!"

"Aaron, calm down. It's alright. I'm here. You're safe."

The worshipers watched the scene. Many of them had drawn back.

"Let go!" I hissed trying desperately to escape the hold.

"Not until you calm down."

There was no progress so I pointed my free hand at Ryan. At least He was going to pay. How ever Aurokye saw the movement before I could do anything. I no sooner found both of my hands useless. I moved to knee him and he swiftly and fluidly evaded without losing his grip. I then found myself trapped against him. Placing my now freed hands on his chest I pushed away as much as I could. I kept my upper half as far away as I could. With his hand on my lower back I was pathetically stuck. He brought his other hand to the back of my skull, fingers burying in the dark locks. He slowly, probably to prevent my skull from breaking, brought my head to his chest. Damn thing. This was embarrassing. The embrace was familiar in warm, but I felt no comfort from it. He was cold and using me. Balimund was kind and thought of me with every act he did. I belonged to Balimund no matter what this thing thought. I could practically feel Ryan's smirk. That asshole. I'd see him dead whether it was the last thing I did.

"Calm yourself. I need you calm."

"Well maybe I Need them dead!"

"Would it please you to see them dead?"

"Yes! Now let me kill them!" I uselessly struggled against him as he effortlessly set me back on his altar.

"Sit here and I will take care of everything."

Aurokye looked over his shoulder at the pests. His hand still on my upper arm probably to prevent me from doing anything. Ryan and the others looked frightened.

"M- Master?" May stuttered.

"It seems that your existence is distracting my Queen from me and your deaths will please my childrens mother and return my muja's attention to me."

"You wouldn't really kill all of us, right? I mean we're your followers-"

"I can easily gain more. You should know very well that you mortals are disposable."

They tried to run and the scene was done in seconds. The speed. The power. It frightened me.

"Have you calmed?"

I blinked and fell back slightly. I caught myself. I winced. Bad arm. He hadn't been in front of me before. He tilted his head slightly.

"Were they not gentle with you?"

Almost breaking my arm and digging a boot into my back and neck didn't exactly strike me as gentle. I took a moment before answering.

"Not exactly."

"Then I wish I hadn't been so merciful with them." He frowned. "Enough of that. Let us return home. Our children are waiting."

Oh shit. I couldn't go back there. "No."

"What?"

"I'm not going."

"What do you mean 'Not Going?'"

"I mean I won't go back with you, Master. My servitude is done. So either kill me and take my soul or let me go."

That was when I got the most human emotion out of him. He looked like I had slapped him. It was actually kind of satisfying. I took that moment of hesitation to get off the altar and take a step away.

"My Queen-"

"Don't call me that." I snapped. I'd never look at the word queen the same ever again.

The next thing I knew our lips met. One of his hands slipped under my nightshirt. I shoved away, but I didn't get too far.

"Auro." I growled, trying to make my voice as threatening as possible.

"Don't do this, Aaron. Weren't you happy with me?"

Hell. No. He kissed my neck since I was looking away to avoid any lip contact.

"No. I wasn't. I made a vow. I belong to someone else daedra." I hissed.

He seemed a little taken aback by my response and boy did I get a charge out of that. I surprised a daedra. Not once, but twice. However he quickly recovered.

"I claimed you. No human vow overrides My word. You Belong to Me Now."

"No." I shoved away again. "I belong to Balimund."

My left cheek exploded in pain. I hit the ground hard. I swore I could feel it bruising. My eyes were tearing from the pain. He-... he slapped me. Run or fight? I more sensed than heard him draw closer. Since they tried to run and he killed them within the span of a few seconds maybe I could possibly take him by surprise. I made and attempt to sweep his legs out from under him but I didn't even make contact. Yep. Running may have actually been the better option. I felt a firm grip on my wrist before I had anytime to search for him. He yanked me up and I hissed at the pain and soreness of my right arm.

"Don't you Dare say that again. Some human won't take you from me." He growled.

"Balimund loves me." I spoke quietly since I wasn't daring enough to speak any louder.

"I love you more than some human ever could."

"You're wrong." Balimund wouldn't have ever slapped me...

"Aaron!"

I directed my attention to the voices owner. "Balimund!"

I felt hope rise in my chest as I tried to pull away again. The grip tightened painfully.

"Aaron!"

Balimund sounded concerned. Frightened.

The snap… Then I dropped to my knees. My free hand grasping Aurokye's wrist as I howled in agony.

"Save me. Save me. Save me." I whimpered.

Next came Balimund's angered scream. The grip released. His hand shook slightly. Aurokye eyed his own hand. Balimund drove one of his own creations into the thing that didn't belong here. Aurokye drew back quickly, tearing himself free of the work in progress and into his own world. Balimund took no time in dropping down by me. I called out at even the slightest touch on my wrist.

* * *

"Please. I'm begging you."

"You don't need to, young one. We will do what we can to prevent it from entering this world. Just tell us where the altar is and let us take care of this, you just go and care for your special one."

* * *

I drifted in and out of sleep. Each time I woke I thankfully found myself still in bed. Sometimes Balimund was with me and other times he wasn't. I remember Maramal showing up once soon after I was brought home, but other than that no one had come by to my knowledge. I rubbed at my eyes with my good hand. I yawned.

"Aaron?"

"Morning." I slurred sleepily.

Balimund sat next to me. He opted to petting my hair as to avoid hurting me an I leaned into the touch.

"How are you feeling?"

"M'sleepy."

Balimund chuckled softly. "You're so cute."

"Not." I disagreed and he just smiled. I cuddled up to him and he seemed to stiffen for a moment. "Thank you for saving me."

"You say that all the time now."

"I know."

"I just got angry and attacked. It was nothing special or smart for that matter."

"I love you."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Mmhm. Can't I be happy to have met someone who would be willing to go on a three day trip to get me and attack something that is considered closest in power to Gods for me?" I smiled.

Balimund slowly and carefully wrapped an arm around me. "I can't remember what life was like without you around, you know that? That whole year you were gone I was always expecting you to walk through that door."

"I was gone a year? Only seemed like a few months or so… Then again it was always dark..."

"You just forget about that place. I won't let that thing drag you there ever again."

* * *

My years with Balimund were happy… But all good things come to an end. Here I stand over his grave. I was still as young as ever. Alarmingly so. One of the reasons I had taken to wearing a dark cloak with a hood when out in public. I mean sure Balimund had been older than me but not to this point. Can you see me now, Balimund? Can you feel my sorrow? I remember that time I was insulted by that Nord man… I got worried that what he had said was right… and you… I could feel the tears now.

* * *

I sat by the forge with Balimund working on my right. My new book perched on my hand. I had found it in an old ruin and the old words on the worn pages greatly interested me. That was when the man came up to the forge.

"I heard you make good- … What is a thief like you doing here, elf? Come to leech off this man? How much have you stolen already, elven filth?"

"Excuse me?" I lowered my book.

Balimund was quickly at my side. He stepped in front of me protectively. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk to my spouse that way."

The man laughed. "Y- you married an elf? You've really dug yourself a grave there pal. That thing is going to suck you dry. Everything will seem fine and dandy until one day that thing will have disappeared and so will have all of your money and valuables. All it's going to do is take from you."

My ears lowered slightly like a scolded dog. Was I-... Was all I doing was take from Balimund? Was I a burden on him?

"Leave." Balimund's hand lowered and just touched the hilt of the unfinished piece he was working on. He shook lightly with anger. His voice was threatening.

"What's wrong? Can't handle the truth?"

"Don't you dare talk about Aaron in that way."

"You know I could easily take care of your little elf problem." He persisted, chuckling he dragged his finger across his throat.

"Is there a problem here?" A bored looking patrolmen asked.

"Yes. There is." Balimund didn't take his eyes off the man. "This man is threatening my spouses life."

An argument and some resistance followed and then he was getting dragged away. Mostly for resisting the patrolmen, but I was happy for it.

"You'll be sorry you didn't take my offer! That thing will take everything you have! Everything!"

"Asshole." Balimund muttered and went back to work.

It was later that night when Balimund spoke up. I was sitting on the couch with my book. All I had been doing was stare at the same page since that man came. Balimund was in the doorway of our bedroom.

"Aaron."

"Hm?" I looked up.

"Don't let what that guy said bother you."

"I'm not."

"Don't go 'I'm Not'ing me. I can tell when you ain't smiling right."

"I'll be ok. Don't worry."

"You should know that you aren't anything that guy said you were."

"I am a thief. I-"

"No. You're not. Former thief if anything. You are my beautiful spouse and that's all you need to know. Now why don't you come to bed?"

I stood and approached and he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Now why don't you let me help you get into your pajamas? Hm?"

"Psh. Try and feel me up and we are going to have a problem."

"Not even a little bit?"

"Not even a little bit."

* * *

I lay in bed. Just feeling sleep poke around the corners of my mind. Balimund was stroking my ear for whatever reason. Not that I really minded. I quickly dozed off into the calmness of sleep.

* * *

Balimund had tried several times to reassure me since not matter what I did I couldn't fool him into thinking that I was fine. After a couple of days of reassurance he finally stopped. I thought that I had finally fooled him, but that night he came up to me. He hugged me from behind and placed a kiss on my neck, his hand on my outer thigh.

"Balimund-"

I leaned into the touches.

"I love you, Aaron." He spoke so softly it was difficult to hear.

When I fell back onto the bed I was slightly confused as to how we got there from the living room. That night had been just him touching and whispering to me. I had forgotten about the man very quickly since every time I thought about it Balimund would kiss me and interrupt the thought. Touch my ear when he passed and distract me. Hug me and remind me of who I was.

* * *

My tears spilt. I remember that one fight we had. Our only real damaging fight and it's funny how I can't even remember clearly what exactly happened. All I remember was stealing… so much stuff. It was back in the early part of our marriage, I believe. You had been so angry at the thieving of that one necklace and I went and stole half the towns valuables and sold it to the thieves guild. I can't imagine how angry you must have been. Then you started giving me 'lessons' so I'd stop stealing.

* * *

"Aaron."

"What?"

"Go put it back from wherever you stole it from."

"How do you know I stole it?"

"Aaron."

"Fine." I huffed and headed toward the door. "And so you know I stole it right off her neck. So she should have noticed and since she didn't I deserve this."

"Go Put It Back, Aaron."

"I'm going, I'm going."

The process of me stealing things and Balimund ordering me to return them continued until I was caught in a bad mood. That was when things got a little messy.

"Why should I?"

"It doesn't belong to you, Aaron."

"So? If I can steal it right off of them they don't deserve it."

"Aaron, it isn't right. Besides don't you get enough from ruins? You don't Need this."

"I have the skill so why shouldn't I use it?"

"It. Isn't. Right."

"I can steal whatever I want."

"You can't."

"And just how are you going to stop me?"

Balimund was pissed. That much was obvious. He didn't seem to know what to say. I turned after a minute and headed toward the door.

"Don't you Dare walk out that door!"

I held up the mask as I kept walking. The mask that I used when I stole so that if I did get caught where I shouldn't be I couldn't be recognized.

"Regret marrying me? If so I won't come back. You can claim my death and forget all about me."

"Maybe I will!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

I walked out and didn't return. Talk of my thieving acts spread quickly through the town, but no one knew who had taken the items. Who the thief was, was a mystery to everyone. Everyone, but Balimund an that was all I needed. I sat underground with my loot. I slowly sold my loot to the guild as money came the leader of the guild sought me out. He commented on my skill and I just smiled under my mask. I then lifted up a gold diamond ring.

"How much?"

"Join the guild and I'll give you double."

"Just give me a number so I can nap. I have another long night planned."

"1200."

"Sold."

Later that night I went to the local traders and raided treasure boxes and such in search of gold. Plain and simple. The guild was getting all the credit for all of my marks but I didn't care too much. Balimund knew and that was all I needed. The next night I had, had enough of this town, literally. I believed that I had stolen enough from it so I decided on leaving. I left but as soon as I passed the stables I was stopped by a call.

"Aaron!" I turned to see Balimund. "Aaron, wait!"

How he knew I had no clue. "You can't do anything to change me, Balimund. I am addicted. So it would do you some good to just let me go and move on."

"But I Can help you. I can teach you not to steal."

"How so?"

"All we have to do is punish you when you steal."

"Punish me? You're going to Punish me?"

"Just trust me. Come home."

"Aren't you sick of me anyway? Don't you want to be rid of me?"

"I knew you were a thief, I knew you raided ruins. I knew all of it before we married. I knew you just wouldn't stop, but I can help you get rid of this habit. You just have to let me help you."

"... I guess we could try."

Balimund smiled. "Let's go home."

I went home with Balimund that night and everything was normal until the next time I stole. A simple ring. Balimund eyed it and then me.

"Go put it back, right?" I guessed.

Balimund said nothing. He walked up to me and around to embrace me from behind.

"What are you-" I started laughing as my sides and belly were tickled. "B- Balimund. Stop. That tickles." I spoke between laughs.

"Good. Then I'm doing it right." I could practically feel the smirk.

"W- what?"

"I said I was going to punish you for stealing, remember?"

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry!"

"Oh you will be."

"Stop! I'll put it back!" I offered but he didn't cease.

I tried desperately to escape but he was much stronger than I was physically. He forced me to endure it for a time that felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes or so. Then he made me return it so I didn't even get to keep it after all that. It definitely discouraged me from stealing for a while. Then a few months later I swiped a beautiful flawless diamond from someone. I honestly just liked the way it looked. I had thought I had it hid very well until he showed it to me himself.

"Where did you get this?" He asked, knowingly.

I smiled and made an attempt to run, but he caught me by the collar of my shirt.

"No! No, please!"

Things went much like last time and I ended up returning it. The third incident he gave me some mercy. I had returned home from ruin raiding. Balimund kissed me and ran a hand over my cheek.

"Welcome home."

I smiled and hugged him before setting my findings on the table.

"So did you steal anything?"

I smiled.

"What did you steal?"

"Hey they deserved it!" I attempted to defend myself and he cocked a brow. "They were bandits, ok?! And I had a run in with them before and they shot at me from higher on the mountain so this time when I headed down that way I waited until nightfall! They were all wasted on alcohol so it was the perfect chance to raid their hideout! They deserved it!"

"Ok, ok. Calm down. I'll let you off the hook this time. They Were just bandits."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So are my 'lessons' working, dear?" He smirked.

"Che." I just reached into my charmed bag and pulled out an ancient looking sword. "What would you give this for value?"

Balimund took the blade and looked it over. "This is ancient. Where did you say you got this?"

Later that night as I lay in bed with Balimund, he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Ow!" I yelped and he was quick to light a candle. "Balimund, it's ok. I'm fine." I reassured before he could say anything.

"Where are you hurt?"

"I'm fine."

"You are not. I Heard you."

"I promise that-"

"Do I need to call a healer?"

"No. I'm ok."

"Let me see where you're hurt." He pressed.

"Balimund-"

"Let me see or I'll get a healer."

"..." I reluctantly lifted my shirt to show the large bruise on my left side.

He moved his hand like he was going to touch it but pulled back. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

"It's just a bruise. It's nothing."

"Tell me, Aaron."

"I triggered a trap and I leapt off the bridge to a lower area of the ruins avoid it. I didn't land where I thought I would and I almost didn't make the jump. I jumped into the ledge and well…. yeah…"

"You did what? Why didn't you tell me this when you got home?"

"I didn't want you to worry. Besides it's done and over with so its fine."

"This is not fine. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No."

"Aaron."

"I'm fine."

"I will do a body search if I have to."

"This is it."

"I mean it."

"It's just this bruise. I promise, ok?"

"... You're going to have to take it easy for awhile."

"It's just a bruise."

"I don't care. I expect you to rest. Got it?"

"But-"

"Got it?"

I frowned. "Got it..."

Balimund hugged me, careful of the bruise. We were quiet for a time.

"I don't mean to cage you." He spoke softly. "I'm just trying to protect you in the only way I can."

"I know."

He blew out the candle. I cuddled up to him.

"I love you, Balimund."

"I love you too."

I had quickly lost the urge to steal after many lessons. Though sometimes I'd just eye the jewels and gold purses. Each time I could feel Balimund watching me. With time I even quit doing that.

* * *

I wiped at my tears. My mind traveled to how he took care of me when I was ill.

* * *

I ran through the rain in search of shelter. I huddled under the little ledge of rock and grass. The tall tree in front of it at least offered some protection from the wind. The spriggan that was obviously in the tree left me alone, thankfully. I didn't care why. I shivered and shook and curled in on myself. I reluctantly drifted off. I woke to find that the rain had stopped and that I didn't feel so well. I looked up. I stood. I could make it. I had to. Balimund was waiting. My walk back was tiring. Far more tiring than it should have been. I approached the forge late in the day due to my own late rising. Balimund stood as I approached. He was quick to brush my hair, which had come undone from the braid, out of my face. He then proceeded to press his wrist to my forehead. He ushered me inside. He practically yanked off my light armor and threw it to the side. Getting out of the damp clothes I was forced into much warmer nightwear. I let him tuck me into bed like I had everything else.

"Do you need anything? Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

I shook my head.

"Alright… Just get some sleep. Call me if you need me. Ok?" He spoke calmly, softly, as if not to wake or startle someone.

"Kay."

He pet my ear and I couldn't help but smile at his usual habit. He waited until I fell asleep to go back out to the forge. I woke later to Balimund petting my shoulder and soft words as he coaxed me awake.

"Hey, beautiful. I know I'm not the best cook, but I made you soup." He smiled.

"May I have some water?" I sniffed.

Setting the bowl on the nightstand he slipped behind me and propped me up. He brought the cool cup to my lips. He tipped in slightly. I however pushed up the end of the cup and quickly drained it.

"Would you like some more water?" He asked and I nodded.

He laid me back gently and went to go and refill the cup. Balimund took care of me with such gentleness and love. Cuddling me even at the risk of getting sick himself. He always went a little overboard though as I got better. It was a little funny to watch him freak out when I got up though. Just had to love him. The first time I got up to make breakfast. He called my name when he re entered the bedroom and I wasn't there. I answered him like expected. He demanded what I was doing and I said making breakfast. Then he started going on about relapses and how even though I felt better I should stay down another day. Taking my hand he led me back to the bedroom. The second time I got up to get myself water. The third time I got bored so I went and got a start on dinner. He crossed his arms across his chest.

"I thought I made it clear that you were to stay in bed. That I would take care of everything. This is the third time today."

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Come on. Back to bed." He ordered like I was a child.

"But, Balimund, I'm bored." I whined.

"Bed."

I pouted in a childlike manner. "Please?"

"Don't make me tickle you."

"Ok, ok." I frowned and went back to bed.

When Balimund got ill things were different. If he said he was fine I'd let it be and watch him and if he got worse again I'd just take care of him again. I believe that some time after he told me I would not longer raid ruins is the time I remember most. I remember some flu going around that winter. He was shivering despite the high fever. I had felt so bad for him. He tended to have nightmares when ill so me holding him and whispering for him to calm down and that everything was alright was a common thing. I had covered him with blankets and placed and replaced cool, wet rags on his head. I had nudged him awake several times to drink which he wasn't fond of but went along with it since he knew I wouldn't leave him alone until he drank. I stayed close when he slept and gave small amounts of food when water stayed down in hopes that it would stay down as well. As the few days progressed and he got better I was thankful. I was worried about him. I didn't like seeing him so weak.

* * *

My eyes wandered over the gravestone.

"You always were so protective of me. You got jealous so easily sometimes. Remember Ross? You didn't like him the first time you met him."

* * *

I had come home from one of my adventures as Balimund had called them with a friend at my side. Ross. A ruin raider just like me. We had met many years before I had even met Balimund.

"Hey, Balimund." I greeted at his smile.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me when I was within arms length. "Who's your friend, beautiful?"

"Balimund, this is Ross, an old friend of mine. Ross, this is my husband, Balimund."

"Ah, so this is Balimund. Aaron loves to talk about you."

"Oh really?" He smiled at me as he held me close to him.

"Mmhm." I leaned into him. "There's just so much to talk about when it comes to you." I smiled before pulling away. "Well I'm going to go and empty out my bag."

I entered the house feeling Balimund's smile on my back.~~~~~~~~~~

"Aaron talks about you all the time. It's difficult to get onto another topic." Ross spoke.

"Well there isn't much I can do about that. Anything anyone can do really."

"I don't like it."

"Huh?"

"I Don't Like It. And I don't like you. Someone like you doesn't deserve him."

"Excuse me?" Balimund's voice darkened to match Ross'.

"You have nothing in common. You haven't known him for half as long as I have. I am far better suited for him than you ever could be so why did Aaron fall for you? Someone too afraid to leave their home town? You know nothing about him compared to me. And I don't Care if you're married. He obviously made a mistake and you had better back off because Aaron belongs to me."

"Well, Obviously you weren't good enough, were you? I have something you don't."

"And what's that?"

"Aaron." Balimund smirked at Ross' angered glare.~~~~~~~~~~~~

I exited the house. "Here, Ross. You wanted this necklace, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks for carrying it for me. I'll see you around, kay?"

"Yeah." I smiled back as he left.

As soon as he was out of hearing range Balimund spoke. "I don't like him."

"Like how you didn't like that traveling fishermen guy?" I cocked a brow. "You're too suspicious of everything, Balimund. He isn't a skooma dealer or anything. I've known him since we were kids."

"He's not good for you." Balimund was as defiant as ever.

"Oh?" I commented with little interest.

"He's going to try and steal you from me."

"Oh I see. Paranoid, are we, Balimund?"

"It's going to be like that soldier incident all over again." He frowned.

Some soldier from the Stormcloak army hit on me awhile back when they were passing through, but I didn't see how that related to Ross.

"Quit being so paranoid." I sighed and went back inside to sort through my loot.

The next day Ross dropped by due to boredom apparently and we sat by the forge and just talked as usual. Balimund was watching Ross carefully though the whole ordeal. The process continued for another couple of days and Balimund made it very clear that he wasn't happy about it. The fourth day was different however.

"Hey, Aaron. Come with me."

"Where exactly?"

"To the diner. I figured I owed you a meal or two anyway."

"It's fine. You don't need to."

"Nonsense." He placed a hand on my lower back and pulled me along with him.

I sat with Ross, chewing on a cheap meal and talking. I enjoyed my conversations with him as usual, but as it turned out Balimund's paranoid ideas had some truth to them. Ross leaned in to kiss me.

I pulled back. "Ross, I'm married."

He looked down. "...Why did you marry him?"

"He makes me happy. He makes me feel special, loved. He loves me."

"I… I love you, Aaron"

"And that's ok, but I need you to respect the fact that I am married. I need you to be my friend."

He smiled a sad smile. "I figured you'd say something like that. I just wish that I would have acted on how I feel long ago… I would have treated you well."

"I know you would have. You really are a nice guy, Ross. And whoever you end up with will be very lucky to have you."

"I'm sorry… I just… I needed to see… Just a closure thing I guess. I hope that you'll be happy with him. If you ever need help with anything you can call on me."

"Of course. Same goes for you. I'm always here for you, Ross." I leaned in and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I hope that will do for closure."

He gave me his weird half smile. I directed the conversation elsewhere and after a minute or two we were talking normally or as close to normal as possible again after the confession. When we were about to leave I spoke.

"Promise me you'll still keep in touch with me."

He said nothing.

"I still need my friend. You're one of the only few who haven't stabbed me in the back for treasure in the ruins yet."

"No yets. We're pals, right?"

"Right."

"I'll see you around." He turned and left.

When I got home Balimund was waiting for me.

"Well, Balimund, I guess your paranoia wasn't as far off as I thought it was."

"What do you mean? Did he touch you?!" He demanded.

"No, no. He tried to kiss me-"

"He kissed you?!"

"No, Balimund. He Tried to kiss me. Tried. I pulled back. Then we had a conversation discussing his feelings and we have it worked out. He won't be making anymore moves."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes." I reassured.

He mumbled something and went back out, seemingly satisfied. Later that night when I was cooking dinner however I noticed Balimund approaching Ross out the window. Balimund was talking and then he hit Ross. A full out punch, which Ross didn't do anything about, and then he walked away. Ross just picked himself up and shrugged to himself as he walked away, disappearing around the corner. I sighed. The door opened.

"Do you need ice?" I asked before he even entered the living room, kitchen area.

"What?"

"For your hand."

"You… saw that?"

"I can't believe you hit him." I laughed and he seemed to lighten up.

"I just had to make sure that he knew you were mine. That I'm not to keen on sharing."

I walked up to him. "Well you don't have to share. I'm all yours." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He wasted no time in connecting our lips. That night Balimund kissed me in our bed. His hands running over my skin.

"I won't give you up to anyone." He whispered.

* * *

I wiped at my eyes again. Tears filling them once more. As time passed I had started taking care of Balimund more. He grew old far too quickly for my liking. I didn't want to lose him. Not to mention it hurt to see him like that.

* * *

I woke to find that Balimund was not in bed with me. I slipped out of bed and then a hiss of pain sounded. I rushed out and into the kitchen to find Balimund holding a cut on his hand, a bloodied knife on the floor. I quickly went to work with healing it with my rather weak healing spell. Healing spells had never been my strong point.

"I just wanted to make you breakfast." He spoke with frustration. Tears starting to form.

I hugged him. It was the only thing I could do. I remembered very clearly the day that I woke up to Balimund staring in what looked like horror at his hand which was frozen halfway in caressing my face. It was the day I thought more and more of as each day passed. He saw me, still how I had been for way too many years and himself getting older. And I saw it too. I couldn't tell him that things would get better because they wouldn't. He was in fact old and getting older. He couldn't pound away at the forge. He couldn't take long walks with me anymore. He couldn't read a paper or a book without strain. He couldn't lift things that were too heavy for me anymore. He was now too clumsy to hold a knife to do a simple task as making breakfast.

"Making breakfast was always my job anyway." I made an attempt to reassure him.

"And it was my job to get the firewood! My job to fix what got broken! My job to work on blades and shields and armor and and-! It was my job to take care of you… Now I can't even handle cutting a piece of bread." He spat bitterly.

He was crying now. All I had done was hold him.

* * *

I was struggling to hold back my sobs. Balimund. He had known that he was dying. Our last night… Our last day… Our last hours…

* * *

Balimund sat with me on the couch. I was leaning into his embrace as we watched the fire crackle. It was cold that night. The blanket over us helped along with the fire to keep us warm. I had my eyes closed and Balimund had given way to that odd little habit of his… Stroking my ear. I had always wanted to ask him why he did that, but I figured that it was something that didn't need a reason. Yet now… We were close to the end of the line with our lives together and I wanted to know. I looked up at him and he smiled.

"Balimund?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Why do you pet my ear?"

"You're so cute." He chuckled.

"Tell me." I whined.

"Well… After so many years with you I noticed that your ears tend to give away your emotions."

I gave him a perplexed look.

"When you're happy or content they tend to point up more. It's just a small change that would probably go unnoticed, but I can see it."

"... But why pet them?"

"Does everything have to have a reason?"

"I guess not."

"Good. Then just be satisfied."

Later when I went to bed with him and I snuggled up to him like any other night… I didn't know… He held me and… That morning I woke and he… He died holding me. He had spent that whole day, that whole night holding me and I… I hadn't known. I had tried desperately to get him to wake up. Crying and shaking I called his name desperately. I didn't want him to go. I didn't want him to leave me. I didn't want to be alone. He was all I had left now. The only one who hadn't left me… and now. I had no one.

* * *

I dropped to my knees and let the sorrowful wails take me. Balimund...

**Ok the reason I made this so long was to discourage reading because I personally am ashamed of writing it since I don't usually write things like this. That's one thing I needed to say. Second the words that don't make sense that are spoken by daedra is a daedra language which just involves a swap of letters from the alphabet and seems pretty self explanatory but then again I wrote it so if needed I will translate. Third the reason this was created was because of laziness and boredom. The story is vague and annoying. Third the lines represent time skips of varying lengths in either direction.**


End file.
